marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Head (Earth-616)
;The Headhunters(Saki named) | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Tokyo, Japan | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Simply a head | Citizenship = Japan | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Spy, Assassin | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Otto Binder; Dan Barry; Dick Briefer; Mike Sekowsky | First = Young Allies Vol 1 12 | Death = Young Allies Vol 1 12 | HistoryText = The Head was an agent of the Imperial Japanese Army during World War II. By his own accounts, he was involved in a terrible accident that crushed his entire body. His head still intact, scientists severed his head and managed to keep it alive using a life support system. This life support was incorporated into a miniature hover craft, granting him mobility. In the spring of 1944, the Head was ordered to sever the heads of influential members of the Allied Forces and various resistors of the Japanese invasion of the Eastern Pacific region. These severed heads were then to be revived using the same technology that kept the Head alive in order to learn military secrets. Their first target was Henry J. Cyrus, a shipbuilder located in New York City. His decapitation was discovered by the Young Allies who clashed with the Head and his minions, the Headhunters. The Head and his men were forced to flee the scene, and one of them accidentally dropped the list of their targets, giving the Young Allies a line to follow them. Despite the interference of the Young Allies, the Head and his minions managed to behead Doctor Paul Atwell, inventor of Vitamin X, General Thornton in Australia, and resistance fighter Torin Quezzon in the Philippines. The Head was followed by the Young Allies every step of the way, and he eventually lured them to Tokyo where they were captured and taken prisoner. Planning to behead the youths, the Head explained his operation and demonstrated the process by resurrecting Quezzon. The Allies subsequently broke free thanks to Toro's flame powers. During the ensuing fight, Bucky kicked the Head's flight unit, sending it crashing into a wall. The impact caused the craft to break open, and the Head bled to death on the floor. Destroying the severed heads, thus foiling the Head's plans, the Young Allies fled back to the United States. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = A disembodied head, the Head relies on a life support machine to keep him alive. | Equipment = | Transportation = The Head is connected a life support system that allows him to fly and hover in the air. The transportation device contains artificial lungs and heart. It is equipped with guns to defend him as well. | Weapons = Guns built in to his life support system. | Notes = | Trivia = Other disembodied heads: The Brainhttp://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/brain.htm, Chondu(Harvey Schlemerman, Sidrat-Al-Muntah, Doctor Myndehttp://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/drmynd.htm, Mimir, and Cameron Hodge. * Atama, Kashira, Kobe, Tszmuri, Kubi, and Dz are Japanese words for HeadJapanese And English Dictionary With An English And Japanese Index---by James Curtis Hepburn;Charles E. Tuttle Co.:Publishers(1988) . Saki(one of the Head's henchmen)'s name mean HeadDictionary--Random House(1997). | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix4/headygall.htm }}